1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved accessory for using with a stove. Such stove may be electric or gas or other means of supplying heat and used either in the home or a commercial establishment such as a restaurant or food production operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessories for use with stoves, such as drip pans, are known in the art. Many drip pans which are presently in use, have an upper surface, usually metallic, which comes into direct contact with liquids and foods spilled or boiled over from pots and pans. Frequently, if such drip pans are not immediately cleaned and such spilled substances immediately removed, the liquids and foods become charred or baked on to the metallic surface. As a consequence, removal of such substances and cleaning of the drip pan becomes very difficult. Because of such cleaning difficulty, many drip pans are not cleaned but periodically disposed of. Some have sought to alleviate this health hazard by covering such accessories with a sheet of disposable aluminum foil. Such a procedure is generally not completely satisfactory because it is difficult to keep the aluminum foil in close contact with the entire upper surface of the drip pan. In such cases, spilled substances frequently run through the drip pan and are not collected, thereby essentially defeating the purpose and intent of the drip pan. Thus, there is a need for an accessory to a stove, i.e. a drip pan which has an upper surface which is adherence resistant to liquids and foods and charred derivatives thereof, and which is operative to withstand temperatures present in drip pan environments, and which will also not deteriorate and will have a relatively long useful life while simultaneously being relatively inexpensive to produce. This invention is directed to such a stove accessory.